WHISPERS OF EVIL
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: (UPDATED:3)They say evil takes all forms, from animals, to animate objects, to even—humans and babies for that matter. When Kaoru discovers an abandoned baby, she doesn’t realize she takes in an evil far more horrible than ever expected…
1. The Hunt for mother and child

**W H I S P E R S- - O F- - E V I L…**

--Fhb--

PG. 13- rated for graphic content. Adult Inclinations.

Synopsis: They say evil takes all forms, from animals, to animate objects, to even—humans and babies for that matter. When Kaoru discovers an abandoned baby, she doesn't realize she takes in an evil far more horrible than ever expected…

--

-- Chapter 1—The Hunt for Mother and Child…

--

"Get her!!" a voice sturdily shouted into the dense darkness of night. It was certain, it was masculine. Behind such a murderous being, was a trail of what seem to be creatures of the forgotten and all too fictional. Walking on the stretch of the Earth, were those who should not be uttered of, those we fear in the dark, those-- children hide their tender eyes from. Yet here they were standing tall, and weighed with broken armored as beasts of the underworld. They ran however, towards mother and child. She, a pretty burgundy eye beast herself, was not much the beast they were, she was just something that had to be destroyed because she did not possess evil nature. Yet cringing at her mistake she looked at the babe in her bosom, whose silent form was clung to her maternally and instinctively. Her only all was this and yet---this was what had to be destroyed. Turning to look behind her she could see no hope as they approached her with large steps forward. She ran, her heart pounding and exhaling tunes of fear. The life she lived would soon be ended by one final gulp in pain. And suddenly, her baby cries could be heard echoing in her scared heart. She tried to soothe the crying child but all efforts were scattered. As she kept running through Tokyo's wild streets, she seem to forget which area she was heading into. She ran over the bridge and headed straight into the commuting district.

--Wehhhh!! Wehh!!!--her baby cried.

"Okay sweetie, mummy's right here, shh!!" she comforted as the child's sweet face was distressed in heated tears. The mother, whose heart was breaking, broke some more when it all her hopes and reasons, this child, was not meant to be even in the underworld. She panted as she stopped her running. The young woman looked around, viewing the new surroundings. She walked further and came across to what seem to be trees and forest. Dark foliage. Touching her baby's cheek, she looked down saying painfully inched, "shh…my little angel…" the baby however, stopped in the middle of it's cry, it's pretty amber eyes intently looking at its mother, as if it was somehow shock to hear such words. He silence his little self by just looking at the tears which fell from her face, though small, he could sense, from instinct, something was not right. A tear fell on his forehead…he blinked back innocently, not sure yet why tears were made.

And at least hers for that matter.

"The little bitch!! She must have escaped!! Darnn!!" shouted a voice. The voice was close, but she could deduce they had lost her. Carefully she stepped back into the darkness, trying to hide into the forest, until

---a small branch breaks--

The breaking of the small branch, caught the curt-perked attention of these sick dominions. Already she figured this had to be one of the dark-lord's work, yet who could do such a thing? It was already too late to care to bother.

"The filth-of-hell, there she is matees, and look she's got the little demon…" one spoke, watching her eye to eye.

"You have followed me far?" she breathed hard, tears still embossing her face

"Very lovely!! Princess of the highest lord, all we ask, is for your utmost co-operation. No co-operation, then we take what is meant to be burnt…that includes you to some point." The blue-face zombie said.

"And what is it that you want of me, that asking seems hard from your speech?" she asked stepping back seeing how his gang-members, wore smug grins, cracking their knuckles, and unsheathing blades.

"The child…" She shook her head in disbelief and in a silent manner of no.

"THE CHILD" the beast shouted, getting aggravated. He had one thing on his mind, and all it was, was to kill the child.

"This is my—b-baby…" she said pathetically-broken,

"Aww how sweet, save it woman, for someone who cares…" the man went forward in a leap…

"No.---n-no—he is mine. If you want him…you must go through me…" and all she could do was run.

_And everything in this world I have cried and bled my all for, I would soon learn in bitter conclusion, that it was not meant to be…even in the hands of care…why—why does this have to happen to me?_

Running into the forest there seem to be no certain path. Trees here and everywhere raced with her. The baby cooed, liking the cool air on his little face. The sight of a woman in black, running through a forest that seem filled with shadows and barren was strange in Tokyo. The moonlight sifted through the checked canopy of leaves falling gently on her. Yet the pain was killing her, the power of love---of both mother and child is one of the greatest. She could feel the thumping of heart's erratic cry in her throat, the sweat from her brow, flew in the wind as she ran faster. The trees stretched out at her, cutting her face, a single drop fell in slow-motion down to her son. He felt it…immediately—he did not like how it corresponded. Ripping the night in his painful cries, she tried to slow her pace to attend to the child, yet a blow was delivered to her back. The heart's red blood stained the silver blade in her, and yet her babe was the witness to all of this in his aggravated cries. She ran forward regardless, taking it, feeling her heart slowing, the world collapsing as she with it, yet his cries…it was what that kept her going.

Breaking from the forest, she stumbled to the floor, the baby's small face more flush, his tears destroying her.

"Shh---ahh" she could not hush him any longer…

She leaned forward, wrapping him in a sheet, clutching him one last time to her, she waited for them to come, to take them both to hell once again but as shadows.

"Tch—look at this matees. She's all here—and DEAD!!" a half-gashed face, yellow eye zombie lashed out…

"You would pay for this---feel the weight of my Lord's sword down each of your throa--" she was shut off when a small dagger was sent straight to her heart.

"Oh shut your O" the blue face zombie said pathetically-frustrated.

Mother held child, whilst she drank in his cries, and he drank in her dying sighs.

"How I do love you my angel of—an-gels…" with that her life expired as a wilted rose.

"Gugu?" the baby cooed

She would never answer him again. Ever. His little amber eyes watched as his mommy never answered. His plump-chubby hands found their way in her hair, pulling it, she just leaned forward, her dead weight crushing the child. Her last tears and blood fell on him, leaving a mark a mother could never begin to show, but it is as permanent as time is.

"Little runt…" the blue-face ghoul said, pushing the dead corpse off, he went forward to pick the child up. Yet it was not for the best. Just by merely touching the little child, it caused his hands to burn…incredibly horrid. Bit by bit, his body would become dust until no more. One after the next they each followed a same coordinated death by one baby. A baby who didn't understand anything but ---that, he wanted his mommy. Does this say now that as he grows the aggravation of evil churns and the beginning of the end starts?

One small baby…

One dead mother…

It was all that was left.

His cries still churned the night, and soon before shut eyes in Tokyo, morn was there. Revealing the little secret…of the unborn, born meant to be in the hands of richer innocence, richer love.

One small baby

One innocent girl

Meant to be a mother of the barely living.

--

--

--

An: Man oh man!! Creepy to imagine evil in a baby!! Well I am already scared of thinking of it, I'm here in this room typing –at 1.09-ish am. Yes people I am a vampire, I wake late, and I'm nocturnal. Mwahha! Okay so good ideas come---!!

Much more kick-ass fun soon. More Linkin Park and Korn and Dido and Trance makes a good remedy for writers-block!

D-strike showed me this, m/ means rock on!! Speaking of Dstrike…

_**D-strike**: An Enishi and Kaoru writer, posted her fanfiction **Seis ouhen. **It's an incredible Enishi and Kaoru fanfiction. I guarantee anyone who wants to read a worthwhile-practical, and deliciously-structured fanfiction, to read this. It has Enishi and Kaoru beaconed down in a whole new way. It only goes to show, alternate coupling's creativity has only yet begun. Read her fic peeps, it's kickass and very composed!! READ!! READ!!_

Well plz review, if u wanna, that's only if u wanna. Me no force.

God bless and Take care


	2. Lost but found baby

**W H I S P E R S O F E V I L…**

-Fhb-

R- rated for graphic content. Adult Inclinations. X-rated romance to points.

Syn: They say evil takes all forms, from animals, to even—humans and babies for that matter. When Kaoru discovers an abandoned baby, she doesn't realize she takes in an evil far more horrible than ever expected…

-

- Chapter 2—Lost but found baby…

-

It cries

Again and again these cries enter her mind. Again and again she hears this call. A call for protection and unity.

On a small futon of an innocent virgin, sleeps a blue eye mistress whose kind face was known by all. Including the newest edition to darkness. Roaming over the air, this power poignant call screamed and broke the mental shackle of sleep the young woman was in.

Shooting up in a quick jerk she pulled herself from sleep to reality. Holding her thumping head, she swallowed the little saliva in her dry throat. _What a horrible dream… first a woman running through the forest and then dying to protect her baby…man, I'm definitely becoming paranoid, its either that or I had way too much of Megumi-san's desert. Speaking of desert, I think there were leftovers._

Kaoru pushed the sheet off in a quick fluent movement, only to notice her entire futon in blood. Kaoru fluttered her eyes in shock, _kami…?_

Rubbing her eyes for reassurance, she saw that her futon was normal. No blood.

_How odd it is to imagine this. Why is my mind playing tricks on me. How weird…so very weird…_

Kaoru sat there a bit concerned about her little hallucinations. In fact, she was a bit concerned about everything that's been happening to her that night. First, she started to have cramps when she entered her bathroom, and constantly she was having the urge to lash out at someone. She shrugged it off, residing at the fact it may be her little 'pms.' But she already had her reds so how could she have it again, unless she had some irregularity with her hormones. Even if, it didn't add up to what happened next. Everything changed that night, from being the happy woman she was, she turned out to be a very good character of coldness and sudden verbal assault. What piped her down was Megumi's desert. Strange but somehow when she tasted the desert she just simply let her whimsical side out and it basically reigned over her dark side.

Kaoru shook her head. _I am definitely starting to sound paranoid…get a grip little tanuki…_

Kaoru got up, her whole body suddenly not light, but weighed.

_Wehhh-wehhh_

Again she hears this—cry. A cry she doesn't know whom it belongs to, but that its connecting to her somehow. From soft calls to harsh cries, the cry became fiercer with each attempt Kaoru took to shake it off. Already spiraling in her stomach's deepest bellows, the cry remains, calling, pulling, biting, sipping and consuming the sweet-gentle innocent from her bounds.

Kaoru tried her best to be calm. I mean, people hear things at night…don't they?

_Well of course they do…that's what you call paranoid and seriously needing help…_

But no matter what Kaoru tried to convince herself, her heart sang different truths to her surfacing lies. With each step this innocent took, the world shook, vibrating a tune of guilt and breaking. Such feelings are owned by nothing more than soft shadows that lie on walls and by darkness itself, that claims some small a part us, yet it does live. For strange reasons, Kaoru felt drunk…like she could hear no more. That she was basically becoming numb to her surrounding. Practically falling, into an abyss she knew she wanted to be a part of. One that she'd fall so hard into, she'd smell all the roses and feel all the glory of just being happy, with all this-this blood and darkness and adorning lies as that as lilies around her, beautifying her empowering form, envying her most insatiable velvet sapphire eyes…

"Get a hold of yourself" she burst out the trance, not quite sure where all of this sudden black lust in darkness came from. For sure Kaoru knew she was suffering from a problem, a problem that already began to grow internally at her. Somehow she knew that to undo such a thing, was asking a question of how?

True, how could she undo such a problem? Yet with the more she realized that she wasn't her oldself, the more she became drowned to a world of giggling darkness that welcomed her, on her own timing.

_No…what's happening to me? _She looked at her hands, the look of them smooth without any flaw until something appeared in her hand. A single drop of blood suddenly fell into her hand, then before her blinking eyes it was gone. Kaoru screwed her eyes tightly, trying to make sense of reality and nightmare.

_This is a dream. Yeah, has to be. Now all I have to do is wake up…how? _

_Wehhh-wehhh-wehhh!_

No matter what corner of peace Kaoru turned, she'd find none with this call just continuously hailing out at her. It was like a mantra constantly being chanted with all the positivity that she would go to it. Devotedly.

_What's happening to me? Why won't this voice…this call, whatever it is, just stop? Stop calling me…stop it! I said stop it…_

_Wehhhhh_

_Stop it -darn it!_

_Wehhh—wehh_

_Shut the hell up, just leave me alone._

Kaoru drops on her knees trying to cover her ears from the call

Yet even whilst she shut her ears, the cry was already chained to her brain and the call became heavier and harder.

_**Innocent of innocents…**_

_**Come to me…**_

_It whispers me, like it knows me…_

_**Hhahah…but I do you know…**_

_**And you. You know me…**_

_What do you want of me?_

_**Nothing, yet everything from you.**_

_**Give me your attention, give me your life…give me, you**_

_What crazy game is this that you own and I am left to be your little kitten?_

**_Not my kitten, just what you were meant to be. _**

**_Everything that you dream you would one day become, and I assure you_**

**_Weather by your will, or not, you will come…_**

_**Breaking, tired, destroyed, but yet collapsed with me…**_

_**And once and for all, the shackles of light shall break with the welcome of the embodying darkness…**_

_Why me? Why me you sick filth? I am not something you could just have, and further more use to your own liking and sick games. I am not your toy … I am not yours…_

**_The darkness does not care. We never have. But we learn to steal. And we learn to cheat lines and rules, and its all good. You are not possessed my dear, and you are not in a sick game which you have presumed…you are in a world where nothing can hurt you. Where everyone loves you, where you are the centerpiece in every candle, and the sun in each country, the dawning in a new day, and my breath of life, to last._**

_If you think bribery of your words could succumb me to your filth, then get real. This isn't some cheap girlie you're messing with. I'm all about self-control, and no matter what you try, you'd fail. Go ahead, just try and take what isn't yours. You'd realize that taking the heart of an innocent is more than just a simply breaking…_

_**I do not wish to make you a whore or a harlot on my lap. I prefer to have you love me, as I've come to—love her…**_

_**Taken from me, like the darkness to light, I find myself with no truths and all I find is my death whispering at me again and again.**_

_**All I ask virgin, is for you to supplant your love in me, give me what I know can make both light and darkness weave with—with hope? **_

_**Help me…even the darkness has tears…even I, cry…**_

FLASHBACK:_ (She runs through a forest, her baby in her hands, the world ripping out at her. Strange beings follow her as she holds her baby the one thing she knew she couldn't keep. And by the breaking of her blood, she falls down, a blade in her heart, her baby's tears killing her and everything she's worked for has collapsed into the dying of a whisper. With nothing but one baby left…who is to care for such a child? Who?)_

Kaoru understood. She understood that this voice in her head, was not really a voice. It was a cry. A child's cry. A baby's cry, for his mother. And this voice she's talking to…is the baby?

_**Come for me…**_

_**Come for your baby…**_

Sapphire eyes shot open and immediately she began exiting the Kamiya compound. Yahiko was already in cloud nine, so nothing could wake him.

_I am coming…my son._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Where is she?" he shouted vehemently, "Where is my son?" shouted a brusque voice as two young demons kneeled before their dark lord. A young dark lord weighed in films of sin and hate. Power and corruption.

Before him were two of the young demons who were caught by his guards. It's so said they were involved in his wife's mysterious disappearance. The two young demons said nothing. They kept muted just looking at the floor in an impassive manner.

"Answer me" he shouted as specks of saliva flew from his mouth. Clenching his fists in tight balls. His aura becoming alarmingly high and sinfully dark.

One of the boys swallowed, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"You will answer when you asked a question from your Lord—answer" the guard at the side slammed the back of his spear on the backs of the two demons. They all hissed at the excruciating pain.

"I order you to speak" the guard shouted again slamming the hard mahogany on their backs.

One of them fell to the floor squirming at the pain, "will you answer or must I use ominous methods?" the guard hissed pulling the hair of one of the demons.

Yet with all the fighting, beating and gushing of ill speech these three spoke nothing but cries.

"I swear by the breathe I have if you do not tell me where my wife has gone and my son further more, you shall face a darkness that has never plagued the walls of hell. And by and by you shall swallow my wrath willingly or unwillingly. Now my fellow demons, answer me or pay a dear price _costing _you your very existence" the young lord bended his words from jagged metal to smooth silver. With his face exuding a fear that became more apparent which each second, the young lord by name, Battousai, tried to remain strong, rising from suspicions that grew around him.

When he thought of it, he didn't think his family were alive, yet for this strange and apparent reason he has fate somehow they 'perhaps' are alive. If so…he wanted them back, his son in his crib sleeping quietly and his wife, in his arms, where she belonged. Yet as placid and revert as thoughts became he justified life was not something plain and simple, it was more advanced than that.

With each breathe he took he breathed in a sin that his love was-dead?

Clenching his eyes at the bear fact that he loved her and they had their little devil of their own, he faced an invincible hate which had no face by spun like a maelstrom deep in him wrecking all his senses, making him weak.

"Tell me…" he growled lowly, a hate present in his voice…

"Mi–l-ord" spoke one of the half-destroyed bodies on the floor. His body was beaten and welted in the bruises and lacerations, "what you ask" he took a deep gasp of air as the pain in his leg throbbed wildly, "is but gone. Your wife milord-ahhaahah-she is…" he faced a throbbing fire in his leg.

Battousai's body was in a rage, his soul in a fit.

"She is? She is _what?_" he shouted pulling at the stubborn demon's collar hoisting him at least two inches from the floor, "answer me you pathetic idiot, answer me" he shook him sturdily…

It only made the young demon wince in pain, yet with pain as excruciating as this there was nothing left to offer again, "she is-she is dead" the demon's eyes went white as he fell into the darkness.

Battousai's eyes were opened in shock and disbelief, letting the demon slip from his fingers, Battousai stumbled back, "n-no…not—h-her" Battousai could not believe his love was—dead. Just as he thought, alas it came to pass. Closing his eyes he felt the weight of his lashes on his lids. They were weighed with an invisible grief and burden that caressed him.

_My love…why…why have they taken you from me? Why have they taken your life-why?_

Beaten by her sweet memories, beaten by the words of the decease demon, Battousai found no corner or heart to cry into. He could only stifle what he felt as it all became distinctively clear this was to make him hurt. But hurt so incredulously that he'd never begin to describe the turmoil of gushing feelings he felt for his gone beauty. Gritting his teeth in anger and sadness, he picked up a sword pointing it at the head of the next demon, "my sonn, where is he?" the sword became dangerously close to the demon's throat…

The demon swallowed… "dead"

Battousai growled, his entire body shook with an irritated anger which breached from beneath his skin to his entire body and aura. Disoriented and broken from all this bad news, he clenched the blade harder trying to exude his frustration by deep breaths. But with each breathe he inhaled, he took in realty, he took in the fact that those he loved, were dead…

Trembling with an unwavering hate, he sent the blade across the demon's neck in a resounding quick strike. Flinging the blade and screaming at the demon in front of him his soul became fired up like a phoenix. Burnt from all that hurt him, Battousai's eyes became a devious shade of electrifying amber rippled with a ring of red, self containing his amber jewels.

"Find out who did this and bring them to me. ALIVEEE! You have your orders, NOW GO!" Battousai was damned for all the worst, his reasons of power were nothing and now he wanted only to taste the death of the one who killed his beloveds.

Smirking sardonically, he rendered it that death would come their hollow way and alas the flight of Lord Battousai would derange them… all in the name of morbidity and revenge.

Sweet Revenge.

-

-

-

A young woman with distinctive blue eyes as that as the cerulean sky does not falter her steps as she walks into the blackest part of Tokyo. Eyes as that of a snake, follows her, watching her innocent form past them. From sinned women at the side of the road, to men who prefer to stay in shadows, they all watch as one brave girl walk into their territory, bravely in her steps and her head high with a solemn cockiness…

The world is not present as she just walks forward being called by a black liquid mantra, as lacy as a seduction mewl. Again and again it calls at her beating at her bellows, pulling at the strings of her heart, laughing out that she's weak and wants to come.

Evil is strong…

Especially around innocence.

Kaoru walked closer and closer to what seem to be a cry. Blinking back she stopped. 'What am I doing here?' she looked around. It was early morning and she couldn't make out much except wherever she was she came here unconsciously.

'Where am I?' Kaoru asked herself again, trying to make sense of how she could have gotten here. It didn't make sense.

_**-Wehhhh-Wehhhh-**_

What sounded as a crying baby, made her arched peculiar brows. Near the forest she walked until she came to trail of-dust…?

'Dust?' hmm—shaking it off her shoulder, she pushed the bushes apart, she saw something kicking and squirming under a black cloak. Kaoru was taken back. Feeling a fear for what lay beneath, the coming of innocence and the crying darkness drew closer.

One innocent let out a hand shakily to see what lay so distress on the floors.

Kaoru gasped.

"A baby?" she blinked back at the now silent baby. His eyes were closed and his little face silent. Kaoru grew worried when she saw a huge symbol, more preferably of tribal design across the child's body. His hair was red like liquid blood. His sweet face was placid and not disturbed.

"H-hello" Kaoru went forward, ready to hold the child.

Immediately the child's undisturbed eyes, awoke to amber eyes that burned with every hint of desire, lust, pain and all the primal negativities that befell man. Kaoru was totally shocked. Somehow she heard the voice again around the child. To her amusement, she went forward holding the child.

"Hello…little kiddie" the child equally amused at the woman that held him, watched her. Yawning tiredly, his little form became slowly limp until he nestled his head against her bosom and fell asleep. Kaoru swallowed, 'how could someone throw their baby away? A sweet baby such as this.' For some reason Kaoru's dream of the running woman with the baby could never be remembered again.

The baby slept soundly. His mission was completed. He had gotten his new enriched innocent mother. Protected by his darkness, Kamiya Kaoru now became the protector of darkness. Who carried darkness without any questions.

Soon it was a matter of time before she became his full mother.

For now he'd have to wait…wait until the moment was right to have the perfect innocent, claimed by the perfect darkness, his father…

Lord Battousai…

-

-

-

An: Another chapter up and running. To those of you who want an update to my next stories, I'll try and get them updated and online, but its hard coz I have my finals and I can't afford to be online. I get to come online only when I have like-computer class in school…

**Anybody interested in an RK Fanfiction competition?**

If you are interested, email me. I'll be holding one.

Plz review, pwease?


	3. Introduction of darkness

**W H I S P E R S O F E V I L…**

-Fhb-

PG.13- rated for graphic content. Adult Inclinations.

Syn: They say evil takes all forms, from animals, to even—humans and babies for that matter. When Kaoru discovers an abandoned baby, she doesn't realize she takes in an evil far more horrible than ever expected…

-

- Chapter 3—Introduction of Darkness…

-

Morning broke from the cloak of night. The air filled with misty dew, a scent of freshness rinsed over the petals of flowers, and the awaking of sunshine traveled over every crevice of darkness.

In a tiny room, slept a young woman contently sighing out as she dreamt most quietly. Her tired body worn from all the hassles that befell her dojo, simply seem to pressure her life with more invisible weight.

Yet today was a new day.

A day of discovery, a day of regret.

To side of this innocent body, a body lavish of simplicity and a heart that beat the sound of forgiveness and acceptance, was a soul of the barely living. One that was bounded and protected by the innocent it chose as its mother.

Amber eyes as descriptive as that as molten lava, watched the tender woman as she slept. Her face…as that as summer's petals, was sprinkled with mirth and love. Smooth and relaxed skin as that as buttermilk, glowed with life and beauty even while she slept. Raven locks that flowed with an endless beauty as that as the Egyptian Nile, resembled the colour of the night's sky. Beautiful, wild and free.

Yet, the more this baby realized that she was simply the perfect fit, the more he understood that his mission was simply now beginning. It was odd now, for one, he thought with gathering the perfect soul to protect him that he would be safe and nothing would come his way. But something bothered him, this innocent, she was headstrong, at anytime she could break away from his command and this bothered him immensely. Regardless what, the baby decided she needed to be tainted by darkness only to have complete control. If the babe could taint her aura from good to bad, then just maybe, the woman would be under his full control and be accepted into the underworld.

Eyes still watched as she slept.

Her face was so innocent, and her heart, it was even more of the innocent.

Clouded in a stream of thought, the baby jumped when a rugged foul voice broke his train of ideas.

"Hey Busu, get up, I'm hungry" shouted that voice which made amber eyes bubble in hate.

"Mmm…hmmm" she groaned out at the voice, it was still so early and this boy wants food.

"Are you getting up ugly?" a boy by name Yahiko shouted most inquisitively.

"Aghhh! Go away you baka yarou" she shouted tiredly, that she would have to deal with this most mornings.

"Busu…get up right now before I annoy the hell out of you" Yahiko demanded pounding the shoji in a somewhat annoying and violent way.

The baby whose head was so sensitive to quarrels became alarmed at the two sides. His eyes flashed from the door, where Yahiko was, back to his mother who tried to sleep. From left to right his eyes darted and again and again a fire builds in his veins. In anger…in possession.

"Alrighttt already" Kaoru shouted, finally having enough of Yahiko's babbling. Sighing lightly, Kaoru moved the sheets off her body in the urge of getting up.

"Gu-gu" a voice that resembled a chime, made mellow coos to the side of her head. Kaoru slowly turned to see the baby she had rescued the night before sitting quietly on her bed, and like her, he was also rudely awaken by Yahiko's foul behavior.

"And did the baby sleep well?" she went over to retrieve the small child, and soon he giggled when she began bouncing him on her knees.

"I guess that's a yes" she smiled. The baby somehow played this innocent's game, yet what happened next was completely mind-blowing.

The innocent went forward, and supplanted a soft tender kiss on his plump little cheek.

"Time for breakfast" she whispered most lovingly.

The baby watched her, as acceptance was simply her fault, and her sin. For as blind as she came, with all her good innocence and acceptance, he still remained evil, and even when she had the chance to let him go, she took him, and claimed him, hers.

Kaoru got to her feet, the baby protectively held in her arms.

Strange, Kaoru didn't feel herself.

It was like she felt light, as if she wasn't even touching the floor.

She shrugged the thought off, her sapphire eyes' resonating everything was alright.

Approaching the door, she opened it and in a fluent motion, the sunlight ripped out at both the innocent and darkness.

Kaoru smiled with a satisfied grin that today was a bright day, with a lot to be done.

The child on the other hand hissed out in contempt. The sun, it burned his tender skin and it made him hurt. Aggressively he pulled at his new mother, his annoyed cries tearing out at the silence of morning.

_**-wehh—wehh-wehhh—**_

Like a mantra, he repeated his cries, the cries that got her all worked up and sensitive about him.

"Shh! It's alright— shh sweetheart, it's okay…shhh" she bounced the small child returning the baby back into the room.

Miraculously the child stopped crying and began laughing. Kaoru arched a skeptical brow, _what just happened?_

Kaoru watched as the baby giggled, his sweet face happy and his tears slowly drying.

"Well at least you're happy" she kissed his cheek again and this time in return gained an innocent cute look from the child. It almost made Kaoru's heart stop when she saw how wonderful this baby truly was.

_Why, why would someone throw away their baby and in return live a misery of never truly loving the child? Thank you kami…for giving me this one special angel of yours…_

It was funny what she thought, it was even more horrendous at what he was. Something of grime and black darkness that became hers, always to be protected and love, cherished and owned. In the heart that became the vault of kindness and excellence, he became the key to unlock her. And tear her. Break her and destroy her.

Kaoru smiled and the more she smiled at him, the more he wanted to taint her. From her ambience of light, to the dying of hailing black angels.

Kaoru carried the child yet another time outside, the sun still burned his skin but he resisted the screams that scratched at his bellows to be free.

With each step of this innocent, the step of corrupted thread-like evil became closer to her heart and her control.

"Konnichiwa minna-san, or should I say chan?" Kaoru said at everyone, who included the normal five, Megumi, Sano, Yahiko, Ayame and Suzi.

Yahiko growled but before anyone could throw dirty comments at the next, eyes were glued to the small child within her hands. Protected and owned only to her.

"Urhh…J-Jou…t-there's ah, um, a kid…in your hand…yeah just thought you need to know" Sano started very amazed.

"Oh, you mean my baby?" she bounced the child nuzzling her smooth face against his soft cheek.

"Your baby?" everyone unanimously asked in shock.

"Yeah, my baby" she sounded rather cool about this. In fact her entire reaction and look was as cool as a cucumber.

"Jou, maybe I'm not hearing right, but what the hell do you mean by your baby?" Sano asked somewhat angered by the fact Kaoru has a baby. It was so sudden and abrupt, sheesh, where's the explanation when you need one!

"Now now Sanosuke, no need to get all worked up. I'll explain. You see, I found this baby. Some evil wicked woman threw him in the bushes and from there I found him" Kaoru said, her eyes stressing anger for the woman who could have the heart to do such a low and wicked deed.

The baby, never forgetting the real mother of him, became irked at the words of his new young mother. Foolishly she said words that dropped like heavy metal in a pond, resounding with ripples of pain in his heart. How could she say such a low thing, about his mother being evil and coarse, she was nothing of the sort, she was wonderful, she was supreme, she was and still is, his everything.

A sharp pain ripped through Kaoru's body, almost tiredly she stumbled to the floor clutching both baby and pain. The pain became more intense as the baby hurt her more for her foolish words. She would suffer for such an act, for such words.

"Jou?" Sano went forward catching the weak and hurting woman.

"Kaoru? Kaoru?" Megumi went forward realizing the younger woman was turning blue. Everyone didn't understand it. A tension grew and before everyone's eyes, the opening of each cupboard, each door slammed open. Everyone felt a cold air slip around their shoulders tantalizing their hairs on edge…

"_You are not alone…" _an almost inaudible whisper mutely sighed.

Nobody wanted right now to say what was happening. Megumi felt the unwelcome, felt the coldness and heard a voice that was beginning to frighten her. It was odd for one, since she was a very headstrong woman, finding little belief in the supernatural and abnormality, but this, this environment of cold echoes and strange appearances of opening doors and cupboards frightened her, beyond her hold.

"Jou-chan" Sano shook Kaoru.

Kaoru was however suffering the worst. Her air was becoming limited and she literally felt as if her lungs were going to burst with strain for air. Her skin already a dreadful colour of pale blue, was accompanied by the mind-splinting shade of hazzle grey eyes that were begging for mercy.

"We must get her some medical help…follow me" Megumi decided not to rattle or even motivate the feeling of fear within, so helping Kaoru would be her way out.

Sano nodded. Taking the small child from Kaoru's arms, the baby violently screamed. Screamed for his mother.

"Oh jeez, take the kid Yahiko…" Sano said, whilst lifting Kaoru and carrying her off to her room.

Ayame and Suzi were scared. Their innocent eyes had never witnessed such horror and never could it be washed away. Yahiko held the crying child, his small legs and arms kicking and squirming for release.

"Would you shut the hell up already?" Yahiko shook the baby, his cries becoming more and more intense. The two young girls watched as Yahiko shook the baby almost senseless from all the crying the babe was doing.

"Yahiko-kun, stop, you're hurting the chibi-chan" Suzi shouted out watching as the baby was almost begging for relief in silence.

"This kid…aghh!" Yahiko placed the baby down on a tatami watching as the baby slowly stopped crying. But began squirming and pulling for anything.

Ayame went forward, feeling remorse that Yahiko would do such a thing to a wee-baby. What were the odds of a baby beating Yahiko? Zero to infinite!

The baby, feeling a new innocent drawing nearer to him, waited slowly yet hungrily for her approach.

"Hello chibi-chan…I'm Ayame" the little girl said. The baby's small hand held unto hers and for the first time the baby felt extremely calm. It was funny how evil chose children, how evil chose the innocents. And in time to come, they themselves became evil's pet.

Yahiko watched as Ayame played with the baby whilst her smaller sister Suzi watched the two. In no time both girls were playing with the small baby and the giggling child enjoyed their innocence and their mirth for the moment.

Yahiko grew skeptical though. For anything he didn't like this child. Maybe it was the fact Yahiko read auras, and this baby's aura resembled that as a murderer. Not sure what to believe, Yahiko couldn't actually say if it was just his imagination that was playing tricks on him. Yet those eyes, eyes of a born devil, grew sinuous with dirty invitation into it's evil arms.

Why did this child have such eyes, such an appearance that truly did resemble a spawn of the devil? It could not be answered but only guessed as to why.

After an hour or two, Yahiko got tired of seeing the two young girls playing with the baby that was simply driving him up a wall. Giggles and laughter was all that circulated the room. Sighing he got up dusting off the faint dust from his hakama.

The three small children stopped their playing looking at Yahiko innocently and expectantly.

"You guys stay here, I'm going to check on Kaoru. I'll be back in a while" with that he left, leaving the baby with two young girls.

The baby smirked.

-

-

-

"Report" a lord with cerise locks and chartreuse eyes said. A dark aura that grew as heavy as death itself, sleeplessly threatened all that dare his word.

His voice was somewhat baritone but bored nevertheless.

"Milord, there has been no suspects and your son and wife, their bodies have not been found" the guard cautiously said, watching his lord's eyes.

They were always vehement, but never molested to morbidity.

If it was somewhat he didn't want to hear, then it'd be everyone failing him. Everyone he's come to love, being lost to him.

"Why? Why haven't their bodies been found soldier?" Battousai said devoid-like, his eyes and voice bored of everything. Perhaps it was a façade, but indeed a good one.

"Our guards have tracked down your mistress tracks, but it is most strange milord. Where the body of your wife and child should be, is only now a trail of dust." He paused watching as Battousai clenched his fist.

"There is …however, one thing we did discover milord" the soldier took a breath.

Battousai's eyes that were concentrating in thought on the floor, quickly averted to the soldier.

"Speak"

"When we brought in the witches this morning, they showed that an innocent was present in that location" the soldier said.

"An innocent?" Battousai arched a brow.

"Yes milord. An innocent. A mortal…" the soldier said.

Battousai thought to himself, what in hells name could a mortal be doing there? There was no affirmative reason why the innocent should have been there, but the situation still needed analyzing.

"I never asked you to find out what an innocent was doing there. I only asked where my wife and son is? If you fail me again…I will not fail to take your soul…find me my family…" his voice was smothered in lethalness and an inflammation of sardonic threat.

"Yes sir…" the soldier swallowed the lump and began walking out.

Battousai turned his head looking out his huge window. The sky was grey and the world he called home was no longer his, but a shadow owned only to someone else.

_Kenji…my son…_

_Tomoe…my love…_

A single tear fell, he loved them, but he lost it all…

Clenching his eyes shut he swore to his already halted heart that he would promise to avenge their death, to kill the one that did this and once and for all give them their honourable resting place.

_Trust me serpent…I will find you…and when I do, I will ensnare your senses and murderously cold, reward you with death a hundred folds beyond what it should be…_

-

-

-

Yahiko, Megumi and Sano watched as Kaoru slept, her body weak from the strong fire that ripped throughout her body.

_- laughter -_

"Yahiko-chan, who is watching the children?" Megumi asked, placing a wet cloth on Kaoru's head.

"Um…nobody?" he said.

Megumi frowned, "please see to it that they are watched. You wouldn't want anything to happen now would you?" Megumi asked looking at the boy.

Yahiko sighed, "yeah yeah I hear yuh" he took to his heels tracing his steps back to the kitchen. Yet the closer he came he heard laughter. 'Oh great, they're still laughing…how wonderful' he sarcastically thought. Yet the more he listened, he found a strange voice meddling within their girlish laughter.

'Huhh?'

Yahiko approached the kitchen unseen, the voice becoming more discernible. It was male and strong, and deep.

Yahiko grew worried, because for all he knew someone dangerous was within the dojo.

Leaning against the wall unseen, he peeped in, realizing nobody was there. No one in fact, except the three.

Entering the kitchen, he sighed outwardly.

"You girls can get someone really worked up you know?" Yahiko said looking at the two.

"How is that Yahiko-kun?" asked Ayame curiously looking at the boy.

"It's kind of silly in fact. To me I heard voices. Voices of a man speaking with you girls" Yahiko said looking down in embarrassment.

"But we were" Suzi said…

Yahiko jolted up looking at the girls, "what? w-where is he?" Yahiko asked.

The both girls pointed at the baby. "Kenji…" the girls said.

Yahiko arched a brow, "come on girls, this isn't funny…" Yahiko's eyes never leaving the baby.

"We're not lying. It was the baby. It was Kenji-chan" the girls said…

"Oh stop it already" he somewhat shouted. The both girls jumped at his voice.

Yahiko however, looked at the child, wondering several things. And then in a blink of an eye, he saw the child look him straight in the eye and hiss, with teeth that resembled those of dogs.

"_Coming for me are you?" replied the child…_

_- Yahiko gasps-_

-

- To be continued…

-

An: Well you guys I made an update and maybe I'm rushing everything, but I'm sorry for being bad and stuff. Thank you for reading the chapter, I hope you guys liked it, I tried to make it a bit different with the actual fact that this baby isn't weak, but terribly strong and cursed. The baby as we can tell connects with innocence and dislikes people who have a bad attitude, like Yahiko. So hope you guys read the next chapter when it comes out.

Thanks for reading.

Take care you guys. Rock on and bless!

Please review…


	4. Everything revolves around a baby

**W H I S P E R S O F E V I L…**

--Fhb--

PG.13- rated for graphic content. Adult Inclinations.

Syn: They say evil takes all forms, from animals, to even—humans and babies for that matter. When Kaoru discovers an abandoned baby, she doesn't realize she takes in an evil far more horrible than ever expected…

--

-- Chapter 4— Everything revolves around a baby.

--

Yahiko held his chest, backing up from the face that was as innocent as grace, but caved horror beyond anything he had seen.

Stumbling to floor, he scuttled backward, the eyes of fire and hate staring back at him.

Yahiko had never seen eyes that blazed like that, never saw teeth that resembled serrated knives and he could certainly assure himself he never saw a baby like that.

For a moment, the entire room smelled like dead corpses and something very rancid. Choking at the intoxicating scent, he held his throat and began coughing. The child, who was protectively kept in the arms of the both little girls, giggled in glee.

The both girls, numb to the baby's evil ministrations, kept quiet, as if in a trance.

Yahiko scuttled to his feet, running out the room in horror. Nothing in all his life could have prepared him for that.

Running down the hall with his head still low in fright, he bounced up into someone. Yahiko fearing it could be the baby, or something of demon nature, began screaming, bawling and backing up with fright and horror. Falling to the ground, he screamed, covering himself with his hands protectively around him. In a ball, he sat on the floor, shivering, and weeping sadly to himself.

Standing above him was Sanosuke who was absolutely clueless at the boy's reaction. Scratching his head a bit, he stooped down to place a hand on Yahiko's shoulder. Yahiko made an outburst by screaming, leaning back as far away from Sano.

"Yahiko, Yahiko, hey man, its okay, its just me. See, its me Yahiko, its me, Sano. You remember that?" Sano asked, seeing that the young boy was in horror.

"S-Sano" Yahiko stuttered, his face turning a shade of white and his entire mighty ego crashed down into a frighten girl.

"Yahiko, what happened, what happened to you?" Sano asked, placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Bay-bay, i-it, was" he broke off into cries, "it was horrible, it was just horrible" he cried, covering himself.

Sano didn't trust the mood that was playing over them. Perhaps the dojo was under an attack and Ayami and Suzume they were, "Oh shit, they're still in the kitchen."

Fearing that Yahiko had seen the deaths of the young girls, Sano lifted Yahiko up carrying him to Kaoru's room. Megumi who was attending to the sicken girl, was amazed to see Yahiko be brought in.

"Fox, look, something is very wrong!" Sano said, resting Yahiko near her.

"What? What's happening?" usually Megumi was a calm woman but this situation looked dangerous and tentative.

"I don't know, but I think the dojo is under attack. Whatever you do don't open this door to anyone besides me, you understand me?" he asked giving her a stern stare.

"Hai." She whispered.

"Good, now lock this door." He said, heading out the room. Running down the hall with all the energy he had in him, he prayed to Kami that the two little girls were alright. Blasting open the kitchen door, he saw on the floor the two little girls playing with the baby in their arms. Sano looked around confused.

'What the hell?' he almost flinched.

Not sure what was going on, Sano decided to look around for anything peculiar. But regardless where he searched he found nothing. Nothing at all. It somewhat ticked him off. Was Yahiko making this up? Remembering the way the young boy had screamed and cried and even huddled himself made Sano decipher, the incident wasn't a hoax. Yahiko would never stoop this low in make pretend. It's almost like breaking your ego or something.

Feeling as if it wasn't safe to be where they were. He heard the cries of the baby. Of that irritating baby. Sano turned around, seeing that the two girls were now trying to soothe the baby.

Unfortunately the babe wasn't giving in, he was crying relentless. Sano watched the child for a moment, recalling what Kaoru had said about finding the child in bushes. Indeed which mother would leave her baby in bushes? The baby he saw before him, was a bit annoying, but nothing any mother should throw away.

Gathering the two girls, he picked up the crying infant, making them get a move on to Kaoru's room. The group quickly made pace, wasting no time what-so-ever.

Knocking on the shoji, Sano spoke, "fox, open up"

At first nothing could be heard, but then the shoji was slowly pulled back. Megumi peeped seeing that everyone was safe. Sighing in relief, she made the group enter the room. Locking the shoji, the group sat in a circle, in confusion.

"Sanosuke what's going on?" Megumi asked curiously.

**_--WEHHH—_**It cries…

"I have no idea fox! I seriously don't know what the shit is going on" Sano said. The child practically was screaming on the top of its lungs in Sano's ear.

"Oh gosh fox take the brat, man, a little bit again and my ear drum would be done for!" Sano rubbed his sensitive ear.

Megumi collected the small child, bouncing him up and down in her arms. Hushing the child using baby talk and a soft song, the little infant slowly subdued himself.

The baby placed a finger in his mouth, like a pacifier to comfort him. Megumi sighed over the infant's head wondering what was happening. First it was Kaoru and her usual pains, then it was Yahiko and his mad-man act and now its this, the entire group locked in a small room, listening to the next man cry.

The small girls huddled themselves next to Sano, afraid that their lives were in danger. For a while everyone remained quiet, staying where they were not asking any questions.

A couple minutes pass and Megumi could see that the both girls were already fast asleep next to Sano. Megumi smiled. Even the baby in her hand was asleep. Taking a seat next to Sano she carefully held the child.

"I'm impressed" she whispered.

"Impressed?" he asked.

"Yes impressed, that a big ole chicken can actually have a way with children. Should I give you a round of applause for your work?" she asked cruelly.

Sano smirked, "you know I happen to be a guy kids just like. I wonder if that ever crossed your mind"

She smirked herself, "I'm just kidding chicken-head" she whispered her eyes softening at the sight of the both girls near him, "you know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd make a, a great dad" she smiled

"Why thank you." He paused, "and you wouldn't make such a bad mom yourself" they giggled softly, over the children's head.

"M-Megumi" called a shallow voice.

The two turned to the woman in her bed.

"Kaoru, Kaoru-chan, are you okay?" Megumi scuttled to her feet.

"Where is the baby?" she asked, her voice very weak.

"He's right here Kaoru-chan. Kaoru-chan, tell me, what happened?" Megumi asked.

"I don't know" those weak eyes blinked.

"You must have known" Megumi said flatly.

"I don't" came her voice in a whisper, "all I can remember is being knocked down by this serious pinching pain within me. It hurt so much that I blacked out I guess" she said.

"Okay. How do you feel now?" Megumi asked feeling the woman's temperature.

"A little weak, but I'll be good as new in a couple of hours" she said.

"Okay, well get some rest. The baby is alright, he's with me. So sleep, everything will be taken care of" Megumi reassured.

"Hai" Kaoru whispered. Slowly her eyes closed and she was drove into a world of dreams.

_--_

_--_

_--_

"My Lord Battousai, news from the witches and demons, your son." The beast paused, "he is alive"

Battousai who was looking out the huge window that was decorated in black and red sacred writings, looked up in shock. Turning around at the soldier, his amber eyes went into a soft shade, "my son, he is, he's alive?" Battousai could hardly believe it.

"Yes my lord. He is alive" the beast that was a demon said.

"Very good work soldier. Where is he?" came the question that the demon swallowed to.

"That's just it my lord, we don't know" he said.

Battousai's eyes flashed something raw. His face stiffened as he stared back at the demon with raw eyes of hatred and violence.

"You say you know that my son is alive, but now you say you don't know where he is. Tell me Javx, sound I keep you and the other demons alive?" Battousai started gently first, sitting down on the chair of thorns.

"Milord" the beast, kneeled before his lord, "we are doing our best. Your son is especially hard to find since many of the demons and witches are being distracted by the portal." The demon said.

"So" Battousai thought, "they chose to eat the fresh humans that enter our world by the portal, but they don't have that enthusiasm to search for the future king of this realm. This, is an outrage!" Battousai shouted. His eyes blazed a shade of rich orange as it looked back at demon.

"I am tired Javx, I am tired of this entire realm, of this entire world. My orders will be affirmed now more than ever, else I will put all those who don't listen to their death. My first rule, shut the portal. Shut it, and be done of it. Secondly, send every single demon, witch, deity and living creature of this realm searching for my son" he ordered.

"But sir, what about the fresh innocents from the portal?" the demon dare to but his master's orders.

Battousai walked to him, "shut the freggin' thing. I will have no more of this disobedience to me and my requests. When I order this realm it obeys, no one will disobey me, no one and if they do, kill them. My rule will be established everywhere in this world, and no one can escape it. Do you understand me soldier? Until my son is found, then the search will be halted, until then, all will serve me and my requests" he roared, turning around, returning to the window he was looking out.

"Yes, my lord" the demon bowed.

"Oh and Javx" Battousai said.

"Yes my lord?"

"Check the mortals world. It was once said that my son was in that world. Search the realm. I will be expecting news from you soon and I expect its good news, else somebody's bloodline won't be looking so well" Battousai's eyes flashed that orange gold.

The demon exited the room, leaving his lord to be.

The door was blasted open to tall lord himself looking back at the red-head with hate in his eyes.

"You have nothing about you, don't you asshole?" Came that baritone voice.

Battousai sighed. The one person he could not kill, now stood in front of him.

"What do you want Yukishiro?" Battousai asked devoid.

"You dead of course, that could be a start, but before you just go killing yourself in the sun, do you mine giving me an explanation for my bloody sister's death and her barely born child? As Lord of your race and my race, you have done nothing but cause pain on the Nuestraka (1 type of Demon race). It's reached everyone ears that our lady is dead and everyone now narrows it down to who did it" The demon roared.

"Oh?" Battousai wondered.

"You did it! Everyone now thinks you killed your wife because she was the only one who would gladly bring your baby into the world. But she didn't bring the child on time now did she? So you killed her. And you unknowingly, in the so doings, killed your son. Bastard" Enishi scowled at the man.

"Shut up Yukishiro" Battousai roared, turning around, his eyes a shade of red.

"You know nothing of how it hurts me to see her not here at my side ruling with me. You know nothing of our relationship, the mate she was to me. You and your kind know nothing of us. You barely knew your own sister and the love she had for me." He screamed.

"Bullshit!" Enishi snarled.

"Do you know why your sister loved me? Do you truly know why she loved me? It was because she was different, because she saw that I could be tamed and I was tamed. I confess Enishi as angry as you are, I am as well. I would never kill your sister, my wife. I would never do such an act. She has caused me to live and be what I was meant to be, King. Our son, he would be the heir to the thrown, but it seems luck isn't on my side." Battousai sighed.

"Your words are lies and your face is a decoy of the truths. You're a liar Battousai, that you are! I don't want to hear anything about you loving my sister or your son for that matter. You never cared for her, your main purpose was to use her and become ruler of my race and your race. You achieved that, what next?" Enishi paused with anger on his face, his eyes of glowing blue biting.

"I tell you Battousai, your nonsense has been heard by our people and we're planning a revolt against you. You're not going to be king any longer, and if you don't find the child which you so call your son in the next two months, we will evict you from the post of King and further more, ruler of these two realms. I hope you heard me Battousai-boy, because as bad as you feel you are, you aren't as bad as the ways of our rules. You have two months, starting from today" Enishi stormed.

Battousai stood there, internally beaten.

He was losing everything, from his wife and son to this, his position as king. With the rate he was going, death would be his punishment. He was pushing his demons and threatening the races extinct. Sooner or later his own kind would join Enishi's revolt, and nudge him out of the post as King. Battousai sadden in the room.

Looking out the window, he felt his emotions twirl angrily within. Lost was so strong, just as it was to lose the only person he ever wanted. His mate.

Screaming out under a violent grey and black sky, his eyes glowed with a shade of powerful white. Anger like the white fury inside the heart, was bursting free. Battousai could not maintain his cool when everything was against him.

His cards in the game he was playing, were failing and soon he'd realize every Joker loses in the dungeons.

The demon realm shook with his scream.

Battousai was losing, but who would defend on his side!

Nobody…

Falling to his knees, the stranger outside his door laughed. Blue eyes that were as serpentine as ever, glowed in evilness as he walked down the halls hearing his brother-in-law, cry to the nothingness.

Enishi smirked, feeling that right now he had the upper-hand, which he did of course.

'Soon Battousai, the pieces to my game will come to life where you don't exist. And I, I shall be crowned King of everything in this realm. Hahahah…'

_--_

_--_

_--_

_An: Yeh, updated the story. I currently am writing chapter 8 and I don't think I want this story to be very long. I won't end it abrupt so don't worry. Anyways, we see that the baby doesn't like Yahiko but who does! So anyways, look out for a next update coz its coming soon. More action and secrets will be revealed soon._

_Thank you to all the reviewers of chapter 2. I appreciated it. _

_Well take care peeps, bless up and much love to everyone. Have a most blessed day…_

**Please review.**


End file.
